


The unfurling of pleasure

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Their different biology dictate Obi-Wan and Oppo to be careful. That doesn't mean it can't work.This fic could also be titled: little by little, I'm gonna pair Obi-Wan with every Jedi possible





	The unfurling of pleasure

It’s always warmer in Oppo’s rooms, too warm in fact for Obi-Wan, almost, and he loves that. He stays naked most of the time when he’s there, naked and offered and he would never admit it to someone else than his lover, but it’s so hot it makes his blood boil.

It’s undignified, naked and sweating and everything that he hides so much usually for Oppo to see, and for Obi-Wan, who tries so hard to be proper in every other part of his life, it’s perfect.

Like right now, lube dribbling everywhere, sweat in his eyes, ass in the air, like an animal in heat. The inflating dildo grows again and he cries against the bedding, a wordless plea. Oppo pats his flank with his other hand, careful of his claws, always so careful with him.

“You’re doing perfect, beloved. Just a little more,” Oppo rasps against his neck, so close his lips stroke the skin. His fangs press a little and Obi-Wan pants something that should be a word but lost its vowels on the way. If he tried to stand right now, his knees would buckle, but it isn’t a problem. Here, he doesn’t have to stand. He doesn’t have to be strong. He doesn’t have to think, he doesn’t have to plan. He can just let himself feel, let himself go, and shatter, and Oppo will catch him.

There is a pause in Oppo’ slow thrusts of the dildo as he fetches more lube, and as he dribbles it down Obi-Wan’s ass, coating the dildo again. Obi-Wan thrusts his ass back to meet the dildo, and his lover makes it grow again, just enough to make him squirm, ready to beg, because as nice as it is, stretching him, pressing against his prostate in the most interesting way, it isn’t what he wants.

“Just a little patience,” Oppo whispers, and Obi-Wan complies and grits his teeth against the begging which just want to spill from his mouth.

His lover lifts him without trouble, without the Force, just his bare strength, manhandle him in his lap, Obi-Wan’s back against the bare scales of his torso and Obi-Wan whines again. He can feel a few strands of Oppo’s beard, escaped from the way he braids it. Obi-Wan loves that Oppo is bigger, stronger. He straddles the tail, and the rest of it slowly furls itself to offer to Oppo the maximum stability. From the end of the tail to the top of the head, Oppo is four meters tall, and there is a lot of power in the muscles coiled under Obi-Wan. He settles against Oppo, presses against the slit which houses his lover’s sex, right there, at the limit between torso and tail. When Oppo isn’t excited, it’s almost invisible, but now, it’s swollen and reddened by the moment.

The Thisspiasian is so much colder and the temperature difference is a delightful shock every time. Oppo presses kisses against his neck, his cheek, Obi-Wan turns and they kiss, as carefully as they can because of the fangs. There is some shifting to align the necessary parts and Obi-Wan feels the slit against his ass, opening, widening, and the nudge of something much larger than a finger. He reaches out behind him, grabbing his lover’s shoulder. He spreads his legs wider for equilibrium and he stops trying to refrain all those small noises that penetration always tear from his throat.

“Force- just – Force, yes, like that,” he cries out as the hard flesh parts him. It’s much harder than with a human, unyielding like a warm stone, and much warmer than Oddo, warmer than Obi-Wan. He doesn’t need to see it to imagine the image they make; the deep green of his lover’s sex slowly entering him and the way Obi-Wan’s body yield like he was made for that, instead of a different species.

Under him, the other Jedi chuckles, groans, as his sex slowly unfurls itself from the pouch, pushing through the slit, directly into Obi-Wan’s tight warmth. A clawed hand is running up and down Obi-Wan’s flank and the other is directing him, clenched on his hip. Thisspiasian’s sex is as covered of scales as the rest of them, but smaller scales, and it’s smooth as it slides into Obi-Wan, writhing, pushing, and it felt so good. Experience taught him he can take everything, but it needs to be done slowly, so slowly, and he rocks his hips unhurriedly to help, inch after inch. It’s almost too long, it feels, no matters how many times they do that, as if he’s rearranged on the inside to make place for that hard flesh. Oppo doesn’t exactly rolls his hips like a mammal would do, simply unfurls himself and it goes and goes and goes, more and more of his sex leaving the punch and entering Obi-Wan, thicker and thicker with every inch and Obi-Wan bit his lips, as he’s stretched more and more, as he opens up wider and wider.

Nothing else exist in the world, just the stretch and the warmth and the strength behind him, under him,.

“You’re doing beautifully,” Oppo whispers against his skin, licking sweat on Obi-Wan’s neck, “you’re doing so well for me. My beloved, my precious love. So hungry for me.”

Obi-Wan is supporting himself with his two hands on Oppo’s coiled tail and he can feel the muscles shivering in his efforts to go slowly. Finally, finally, against his ass the ridge, signalling the entire cock is in him, and he lets his head go against Oppo’ shoulder. A clawed hand runs on his flank, pinches a nipple, caresses his belly, as Obi-Wan pants, searching for breath, then using his two hands as support, he moves, fucking himself on the hard length.

It’s a long ride, slow, careful. It’s the powerless whine at the end of each slide down, as his lover’ sex larger part enters him again. It’s the powerful scent of Oppo and the smell of sweat. It’s the pinch of claws on his skin. It’s the powerful muscles under him, shifting and almost trembling with Oppo’s efforts to let him control the rhythm.

The tip of the Thisspiasian’s tail becomes agitated as the rhythm become harder and starts uncoiling, running delicately around Obi-Wan’s ankle, progressing a little more at every slow descent of the human. It coils around his leg, slowly explore his hard sex, making Obi-wan’s breath hitches in his throat at the torturous caress, delicious but not enough. The tip of the tail abandons his dick way too soon, progresses down further, climbing his torso, coils around Obi-Wan’s throat and the only thing the red head could do was whimper for more, overwhelmed, writhing against his lover, rhythm lost.

Two strong hands carefully lift him and start helping and Obi-Wan lets go, lets Oppo moves him as he fits good, brain disconnecting. Around his throat, the end of the tail coils once, twice, never constructing his breath, just playing with the possibilities. The tip nudges his lips and he opens wider for it, letting it settles on his tongue, suckling lightly. Oppo sinks him down harder and Obi-Wan yells for the first time, the sound muffled by the tip of the tail. His eyes roll in his head and he lets go, abandoned and trusting. Thisspiasian’s endurance is a thing of beauty, it will be long, a perfect moment when he just have to let go and lets himself be used, floating in a sea of sensations, pleasure and safety, his brain finally off in a way he never reaches elsewhere.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, under the same username, come and say hi !


End file.
